Paper towel dispensers with automatic cutoff devices in which the potential user seizes the paper band to obtain a length of paper are known in the art. For example, applicant has developed numerous paper dispensing apparatuses, such as those in French patent applications 93/04082, 93/14609, 94/04399, and 94/09924.
In these dispensers, the paper band is cut across its entire unfolded width, thus retaining its original width. The above described dispensers require a reduced number of parts, thereby allowing rapid field installation with no special tools. One particular variation dispenses cut paper in a folded form.
This dispenser comprises a housing featuring lateral flanges which permit the rapid drum installation. This dispenser's paper cutoff device and a tensioning device press down onto the drum. Both parts lock in position automatically when pressed home, thereby causing the paper band fed from a reel located in the upper housing to be tightened.
In the above-mentioned patents, the knife holder support is fixed on the lateral flanges of the drum. One end of the knife holder support is fitted with a pinion capable of cooperating with a cam with a plurality of radiating fingers formed on one of the sides of the housing. The cam and pinion cooperate to eject the knife. This pinion is internally adjacent to the flange opposite the drum. The pinion is also in a plane that is offset with respect to the flange in order to allow swivelling and movement of the knife in the different operating phases of the apparatus.
When the apparatus is not being operated (i.e., when a paper band is not being pulled), the knife is in a retracted position in the cavity formed transversely in the drum. The knife is situated on the front surface of the apparatus, opposite the protective cover. No component or particular means holds the knife in its recess other than the knife itself. Unfortunately, after removing the cover to load the dispenser, the knife may inadvertently project forward and cut the hand of an operator.